Reunion
by Rainy-Day-Kairi
Summary: A story of what happens when Sora and Kairi think each other is dead...Kairi learns a strange thing about herself...PG because of S/K and some Cloud/Aerith and Yuffie/Leon
1. Traverse Town

Reunion  
(A/N: Since I haven't yet played the game, I'm not going to bother putting stuff about keyholes being sealed, gummi ships, or any of that, yet there still will be heartless.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, this would be in the sequel! ^.^)  
  
Chapter 1: Traverse Town  
  
It was a seemingly normal day in Traverse Town. Yuffie and Leon were training, Aerith was gardening, and somehow Cloud was there sitting in the sun watching the clouds go by, happy to be with Aerith again. Sora and Kairi were there too. They were sitting not too far away from where Yuffie was standing. Sora shook his head. "You think Yuffie'll ever beat him?" he asked. Kairi shrugged. "Depends...will they get married first?" the two friends broke into laughter, right before Yuffie threw a shruiken at them threateningly. "It...w-was...only a joke!" Kairi managed to spit out, in between giggles. Leon was blushing, and he wasn't hiding it well. After much apologizing from Sora and Kairi, Yuffie went back on her merry way. The two friends were once again alone sitting there like they used to at the island.   
  
That sunset sure is beautiful" Kairi commented, staring out at the horizon beyond them. Sora looked over into her eyes. He wanted to work up the nerve to say she was beautiful, too...but he couldn't! 'Don't be a coward!' he thought, 'You've fought millions of things that should have killed you!' Finally, he replied, "So are you." Kairi looked up at him longily. She was about to say thank you or lean in and give him a kiss or something, when Aerith walked over. "We thought we'd have a evening picnic over there, care to join us?" she asked, a basket in arm. Kairi sighed. "Sure, we're starved!" she said politely, and the two followed Aerith over to the nice scenic place over looking the cliff.  
  
(A/N: Okie, it's short, but I promise I'll make the rest of the story nice and long and exciting! Just you wait. ^.^ Please review! This is my first fanfic.) 


	2. Horrible Day

Reunion  
(A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm thrilled...they're two of my fav KH authors! ^_^   
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Too bad, huh? Now to just book a flight to Japan and win at poker against the creator so I can own Kingdom Hearts...)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aerith had prepared a delicious dinner for the picnic. In a thermos, she had nice hot egg drop soup. Then there were delicious sandwiches and mashed potatoes and gravy. Finally, some chocolate chipped cookies. After everyone finished, everyone kind of went their separate ways. Kairi and Sora sat near the edge of the cliff, Cloud and Aerith walked up over a hill and sat near a tree. (God only knows what they were doing up there...^_~) Yuffie and Leon continued training. You have to be prepared for Heartless attacks, don't you know. As the last rays of sunlight shone over the horizon, Sora noticed something glittering in the ground. Using his fingers, he managed to dig the metal object out. It was a silver ring, with a beautiful rose engraved into it. (Based on an actual ring I own) "Hey look at this. Looks kind of old, huh?" he held up the ring so Kairi could see. "How pretty." Kairi took the ring from Sora, and put it on her index finger. "I wonder who this belonged to." she mumbled to herself.   
  
The whole time she was doing this, Sora was gazing upon her face. 'So angelic...so beautiful...' He thought to himself. He slowly lifted his arm and put it over shoulders. She looked up and smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Yuffie turned and watched them. Leon shook his head. "It's not nice to spy, Yuffie." he commented. His partner laughed. "Come on. You have to admit it's adorable." Gathering the courage, Leon smirked. "As adorable as you are?" Yuffie blinked. "  
How sweet. Thank you." her eyes glittering, she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, Leon pulled her right back again and kissed her. But they pulled back when they heard a scream from Kairi. A huge Darkside had shown up from, um, nowhere...and was attacking them! Leon and Yuffie ran over, shruikens in Yuffie's hands, Gunblade in Leon's. Cloud soon joined them, with his Buster sword. (Where that came from, I don't know...^_^;;) Backing away from the cliff, Kairi fell off and grabbed the edge. "Kairi!" Sora reached down to help her up...but the Darkside reached out and grabbed him. Kairi fell...but landed on a small ledge. But Sora didn't see this. Leon saved Sora though. But Kairi thought the Darkside killed Sora, and Sora thought Kairi had fallen to her death.   
  
Two teardrops fell that night, one from Kairi, one from Sora. But knowing that they had to go on, they continued. With the help of Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud, Sora managed to defeat the Darkside. Kairi's leg hurt pretty badly, but she had to go on and get help. A nearby tree had a branch reaching out not too far away, so she slid down and lay in the shelter of the tree. The canyon she was in was surprisingly warm, and exhausted, she fell asleep. In her dream, she was sitting in a bedroom. Belle, a fellow princess of Heart, was there. "Every princess has a prince. Their first love is always their one true love. Choose the path laid out for you, and live. That ring you have is important. It may one day help you. Remember: your past may be a mystery, but one day it shall be revealed." Kairi looked at her ring then back up at Belle. "But..." she started, but she suddenly jolted awake by the ray of light from the morning sun. The tree she slid down happened to be an apple tree, so she had a couple apples for breakfast.   
  
Meanwhile, Goofy and Donald were planning to visit Sora in Traverse Town. They were in the Gummi Ship when Aerith called them on the transmitter. (Or whatever it is called) "Hey guys. Listen...we have horrible news. Sora is kind of depressed because Kairi kind of fell of a cliff..." she tried to make it as quick as possible. Donald blinked. "WHAT???" he shouted. Poor Donald. Goofy thought for a moment. "Gwarsh, what happened?" Aerith sighed and told the whole, horrible story. Well, she left out the part about what she and Cloud were doing...but when she finished, she had tears in her eyes. "We really need you to help us cheer him up." So they said goodbye and headed towards traverse town. As soon as they entered the world, they flew over the canyon...and stopped. "What's that down there?" Goofy asked, pointing down there. They landed and hurried over. Kairi was writing the words 'Help' with apple cores. "Donald! Goofy!" she cried. "She's alive!" Donald and Goofy started dancing. "Um...can you help me? My leg hurts." Donald took his wizard's staff and cast Curaga on her. "Much better." So they went into the Gummi Ship. 


	3. Realization

Reunion  
(A/N: So here it is! Chapter 3. Sorry the end of Chapter 2 was so weak. I got writer's block. ^_^;; But now I can start getting down to business!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I'm willing to buy it from you with um...*counts money* $289!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
All last night, Sora was busy thinking, but by about 2 AM he fell asleep. Heck, the kid's 14! He needs his sleep. (Unlike my brother. He can go for months with only 4 hours sleep a night!) He woke up and stared out at the window. Out at the canyon. Where his love plummeted to her death. A tear slipped from his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He took a shower, ate breakfast, and went off to be alone. He sat alone on the hotel roof, not wanting to be bothered. "Sora!" Aerith called, "Donald and Goofy are coming to visit!" Sora looked up at the sky and saw their Gummi Ship. He smiled. "Okay" he said, and was about to go downstairs when he noticed that the Gummi Ship suddenly turned around and left the world. He blinked. "Must have forgotten something" he muttered...then went and took a nap.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gummi Ship, something was attacking their Gummi Ship, and it chased them to the outside of the world. After they killed it, their ship started to malfunction. They landed in the only world they could find...Wonderland! (Joy! ^.^) Chip and Dale inspected it. "We can fix it, but it'll take about a month." Kairi sighed. "  
Does that mean we'll have to live with that crazy queen?" she asked. "The Queen of Hearts is crazy, you say? We're all mad here." a so familiar voice giggled. Cheshire Cat! What was he doing here? Goofy spoke up, "Well I'm not, and neither is Kairi or Donald, or Chip or Dale!" he said, offended. Cheshire Cat rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say, before they start worshipping the Toast." he laughed insanely, then disappeared. "Remind me to stay in the Gummi Ship from now on" Kairi said, eyes wide with fear. Her companions nodded. Chip and Dale set to work, and Donald, Goofy, and Kairi helped so it would go faster....they had a lot of work ahead of them...  
  
Aerith noticed Goofy and Donald hadn't arrived yet, so she went to Sora's room to see if they were in there. But she stopped in the doorway when she saw him asleep. She went and found Cloud. "Have you noticed Donald and Goofy aren't here yet? Maybe we should call them..." the couple walked over to the transmitter and called them. "Hello?" Goofy answered. "Hi Goofy! It's me, Aerith. Is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Gwarsh, yes! As we were coming in, something attacked us! It chased us back out of the world. But we killed it. Then our ship started malfunctioning, and we crashed in Wonderland. Chip and Dale say it will take about 2-4 weeks to fix." he shook his head sadly. (A/N: Kairi's out drinking tea with the Mad Hatter.) Donald glared at him. "You forgot to tell her we found Kairi!" he snapped. Aerith gasped. "You did?" she looked over at Cloud. "They found Kairi!" she cried, and Cloud looked at her with an unbelieving look. "Yes, she's fine. She's out having tea now." Goofy explained. Aerith giggled. "I have an idea: Let's not tell Sora or Kairi until you guys get here! They won't know until Kairi steps off the Gummi Ship!" They agreed. A perfect surprise. 


	4. Wonderland

Reunion  
(A/N: Okie, even though I *could* stop putting author's notes, I enjoy it. ^.^ It's fun!  
Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts. I don't even own the action figures. *sob* Just the game and soundtrack...which isn't enough for someone as obsessed as I am.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Later that evening, Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud were sitting down to dinner. Aerith and Yuffie ordered some take-out. (Funny, I never imagined Traverse Town to have Chinese food!) Sora was very, very sleepy...so he ate quickly and left. "Doesn't he want any dessert?" Aerith pondered. Yuffie shook her head. "He's had like, four hours sleep. He's restless to think Goofy and Donald are trapped in Wonderland. Believe me, he's been there. It ain't all that merry. You know how many times that blasted tea got on the Gummi Ship? They had to distract them to make them go away! There's no stopping that Mad Hatter and March Hare!" Yuffie rambled on and on until everyone threw a cup at her. "Ok, ok...I get the hint." After dinner, the two couples went their separate ways again. Yuffie sat on the roof with Leon. "Do you remember what it's like to be in love?" she asked. Leon thought for a moment. "Love is something's that's pretty hard to forget, Yuffie." then he kissed her again. They sat up on the roof watching the sun go down for quite some time before going to bed.  
  
Cloud and Aerith were sitting at their favorite spot by the tree. They were um...busy...until Sora interrupted them. "Excuse me, but why are you in this story again?" (Rats! I've got writer's block. Argh! _) "Because we're a cute couple. Now go away." Cloud glared at him until poor Sora ran down the hill and right back into his room. "He's kind of annoying, huh?" Cloud asked Aerith. She giggled and planted a kiss on his forehead. Need I continue? They'll probably go back to theirs rooms in a minute anyway.  
  
That night, Kairi was lying in her bed in the Gummi Ship. Goofy and Donald had to keep watch, so they took turns sleeping in a chair somewhere. "Can't sleep?" inquired a sneaky cute little voice. "Yes, Cheshire. Talk about math. Maybe I'll get bored and fall asleep." she groaned. "Ok! If three-sixteenths is equal to x-thirteenths, what does X stand for? The square root of three is equal to the square root of six! E=mc2! Blah blah...." he went on and on. "Some smart cat..." Kairi yawned, before falling asleep. Then he faded away...Meanwhile, where Goofy and Donald were keeping watch...."Hey Donald...was the Cheshire Cat just teaching Kairi algebra?" Goofy asked. The two partners blinked. "Nah." they said in unison.  
  
That night, Kairi had another dream. This time, she was standing in the rain, and she saw Sora in the distance...and she ran towards him...but it suddenly shifted to a sane tea party with the Mad Hatter. "Weird..." Kairi thought.   
  
(A/N: Sorry. Writer's block. Best I could do. Please review, so maybe I can get some ideas!) 


	5. Miracle

Reunion  
(A/N: This chapter is a long one! Yup! I wanted to give you two chapters in one so that I can sleep knowing I can rest tomorrow while still pleasing my fans. LOL. Thanks, Miz Zag, for your advice.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but if I had a penny for every time I wished something, my grade would win the penny war.)  
  
It was 3 AM and Kairi was sitting in bed looking out the window. A tear slipped from one of her eyes. It had been 2 weeks since she'd last seen Sora. She kept dreaming about all the fun times they had together. She kept hearing a sweet song in her head, but she's never heard it before. //Dream sequence// *simple and clean plays* "Sora! Sora! Where are you?" *Sora appears* "Over here, Kairi. It's good to see you again." *suddenly Kairi begins to fall* "What the?" she calls. Spiders crawl all over here as she falls...//end// Kairi woke up with a start. She just started sobbing again. Meanwhile, in the next room...Donald and Goofy were talking to Chip and Dale. "It's ready to go!" they announced. "Gwarsh! So we can leave tomorrow?" Goofy asked. "Yup." the nodded proudly. "We'll tell her we'll be stopping by for supplies tomorrow! Then, we'll send her out to fetch something from a messenger." Donald explained. The four discussed further, before going to bed.  
  
The next morning, they all went off on their merry way to Traverse Town. But it would be a while before they got there....  
  
Sora woke up bright and early. He sat at the table, carefully eating his sandwich for breakfast. Aerith had just gotten the call from Goofy and Donald. Cloud, who was also sitting at the table with Sora, looked up. "And?" he asked. "Well," Aerith began, "They need to come here for a moment to fetch supplies. Sora, do us a favor. Cid has something for them. When somebody steps off, can you give it to them?" she asked, winking at Cloud over Sora's head. "Sure." he shrugged. "It'll be good to see them again." After that, he went off and sat on the roof. All the while, he kept thinking of the past. "Why do I think about the past, when it is the future I should worry about?" he asked himself. Suddenly, he saw their Gummi Ship land. He hurried over to greet them.  
  
There was a great hill between the Gummi ship and where Sora was standing. He could only see the top of the ship. Next to him was a box full of Gummi parts, or at least that's what Cid told him. (Of course Cid was in on it.)   
  
Kairi walked up the hill. It was a rather overcast day. Her favorite. It began to rain. She didn't mind, of course. She had walked up the hill for about 2 minutes; it was a brutal hill. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sora. It was Sora! She ran over. By now, Sora had seen Kairi and held out his arms to greet her. The minute she came up to him, he wrapped his arms around her. Tears were coming from Kairi's eyes. They leaned forward and their lips met. Time suddenly felt as if it stopped. Kairi could hear the music in her head again. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart. "Don't cry." Sora said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled. "What are you doing here?" she managed to say. He raised an eyebrow. "Um...I'm like, staying here for awhile." he said sarcastically. "But what about you?" he asked. She shook her head and hugged him again. "Never mind." Their thoughts were soon interrupted by Goofy and Donald, who had finally made it up the evil hill.   
  
After Sora greeted Donald and Goofy, they (as in Goofy, Donald, Sora, Kairi, and Aerith. Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie were out training and stuff...) all went and had dinner at a restaurant. The rest of the night, Kairi told Sora of her adventures. Sora didn't really have any, except for the usual occasional Heartless attacks. There were barely any left, after all. They had been talking for hours, when Kairi glanced up at the clock. It was 2 AM. "I'm tired. See you tomorrow. Night-night." Kairi yawned. She leaned in, gave Sora a goodnight kiss, and left to her room, which she shared with Yuffie. She quietly tiptoed in, careful not to wake anybody. Of course, Yuffie wasn't asleep. "Well, somebody is a little late to bed, isn't she?" Yuffie teased. Kairi smacked her playfully and hopped over to her bed. She pulled off her shoes, curled up and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Kairi, Sora, and Yuffie slept in a little late because they were up 'till 2. When Kairi finally came to consciousness, she heard the usual voices from the next room and saw a little sunlight stream in from the window. She stretched groggily and sat up. She eventually managed to get up and take a shower. As she sat on her bed brushing her hair, she caught a glimpse of one of Donald's eyes in the doorway. She ignored it. After all, it was probably all Sora's doing. Anyway...about twenty minutes later, she finally finished getting ready. Sora, on the other hand, was ready about a half-an-hour ago...so, as you can imagine, he had already eaten breakfast. (Which reminds me...I'm hungry! ;_;) Yuffie pushed back Donald to get in her room. "Sora already ate, so you're pretty much on your own." she informed her roommate. "He always thinks about food" Kairi giggled. Yuffie smirked to herself. 'Not always...' she thought to herself.   
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
